


Rules of Engagement

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Het, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Rules of Engagement

**Title:** Rules of Engagement  
 **Prompt #** 39\. Prompt: It's Halloween of Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts, and Snape and McGonagall have just finished dealing with the whole bizarre business of the troll in the bathroom. It's been a tense evening already, and Snape isn't about to let McGonagall forget that it was Gryffindors who put themselves and their professors in danger.  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Severus/Minerva  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** When a House loses points, it's the Head that gets punished.  
 **Word Count:** ~920  
 **Warnings/Content:** Spanking, desk!sex  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters named herein belong to JKR, not me.  
 **Author's/Artist's notes:** Thank you to my wonderful betas jadzialove, demicus, and leela_cat. :D

Severus waited behind his desk already half-hard in anticipation. Potter and his cohorts had gone too far this time, and on Halloween no less. Taking on a mountain troll alone was just preposterous for a group of first years, although he was sure his older Slytherins would have had no difficulty.

The look Minerva gave Severus after she'd set the students punishments indicated she knew she was in for one as well.

He wouldn't show a bit of hesitation with her tonight. He already detested the absurd holiday, for a myriad of reasons, and this only added fuel to the fire.

One rap at the door and Severus steeled his nerves.

"Enter," he called out.

Closing the door behind her, Minerva approached the desk, and stood in front of it. She clasped her hands behind her back and didn't make eye contact.

"You know why you are here this evening, Minerva?" Severus asked softly.

"Of course, Severus. My Gryffindors were caught defying their instructions as well as endangering themselves and others." She licked her lips and his cock twitched.

"Come." He turned his chair slightly. "Over my lap."

Maintaining her perfect posture, Minerva rounded the desk and immediately assumed the position familiar to both of them. Severus had found himself over her lap more than once. He was proud he didn't come in his pants any more as he had when he first began teaching. He was so young and unpracticed at twenty-two.

No, the tables were turned this night and he planned to enjoy it. Her feet touched the floor to his right, her hands to the left. He took his time pulling her robes up and revealing her bare bottom, thrilled she'd left her knickers in her chambers.

He ran his hand over the soft white flesh, tempted to dip his fingers into her quim and see if she was already as aroused as he was. However, they needed to see to her punishment first.

"How many do you deserve?" he asked, still fondling her bottom. He'd never forget the match when Slytherin had beat Gryffindor by over three hundred points and he'd fucked her in the arse for the first time. It had been glorious and thinking on it now he _had_ to trail his fingertips into her cleft.

He felt her shiver, felt an almost imperceptible widening of her thighs, but he recognised it for what it was and smirked.

"Twenty," she said firmly.

"Acceptable," Severus replied, pulling his hand back and striking her hard enough to leave the red print of his hand clearly.

She grunted but did not cry out, her body flinching and then relaxing. They both had learned it only hurt more if one was tense.

Severus smacked the other cheek just as hard, his own hand stinging while his cock was pressing against the zip of his trousers, aching to be freed.

He rained down abuse on her hot, red flesh until his bollocks ached with need. She groaned and hissed but never whimpered or sobbed, and Severus respected her for it.

It had also made him determined to keep trying to break her.

As soon as he reached the count of twenty, he said gruffly, "Hands on the desk," and she hurried to comply.

Severus stood quickly, not bothering to remove his trousers, just pulling his cock free, hissing as his hand wrapped around the hot flesh. He took a moment to admire the reddened skin of her arse, but was too needy to wait any longer. He slipped two fingers inside her and was pleased to note she was ready for him.

Without waiting another moment, he pushed his cock into her wetness, sliding all the way inside in a single smooth stroke. Her arse felt hot against his groin and he knew the wool of his trousers was only agitating her skin further.

"Put your back into it, Severus Snape or so help me…" Minerva said in her best schoolmistress voice. Now that her punishment had moved on to the pleasure portion of the proceedings she was more than willing to speak her mind.

Severus put a hand to the middle of her back and pushed her flat to the desk then began fucking her roughly. He watched her fingers claw the edge of the desk as she went up on tiptoes, the head of his cock hitting deep inside her.

Gripping her hips hard enough to bruise, he slammed home once more before pumping her full of come, his orgasm almost painful in its intensity. Panting harshly, he slid out and watched his come dribble out of her.

He dipped his fingers inside then moved them to her clit, circling and flicking the swollen nub while Minerva fairly mewled like the cat she was. Her hips gyrated as she rocked against his hand, finally coming with a deep sigh.

Severus stepped away and Summoned a cloth to wipe his hands, then helped her to stand. She smoothed her robes and her hair down, only her flushed face suggested she'd exerted herself at all.

"I trust you'll keep a close watch on Potter and company?" Severus said after he'd tucked his spent cock back into his pants.

Minerva looked him in the eye, face severe but eyes glittering. "I believe you may want to keep an eye on your own House, Severus. Young Mister Malfoy promises to be one to watch."

With that she turned on her heel and strode from the room. Severus collapsed back into his chair. She had a point. It wouldn't be long until Malfoy tangled with Potter and then Severus would find _himself_ unable to sit down.

He couldn't wait. 


End file.
